Kira Vincent-Davis
Kira Vincent-Davis (Born July 9, 1979 in Houston, Texas) is an American voice actress, noted for her roles in English-language dubs of anime series. She is the voice of Quon Kisaragi in the english adaptation of the show Rahxephon. Roles Staff in: (English version) *Madlax (TV) : Script (Conversations with SSS), Sock Puppet Theater Actor Cast in: (English version) *AD Police (TV) as Katie Collins *Air (TV) as Minagi Tohno; Young Yukito (Ep. 5, 7) *Air Gear (TV) as Emily *All Purpose Cultural Cat Girl Nuku Nuku (OAV) as Ryunosuke *All Purpose Cultural Cat Girl Nuku Nuku DASH! (OAV) as Ryunosuke Natsume *Angelic Layer (TV) as Ryo Misaki *Aquarian Age - Sign for Evolution (TV) as Asumi Hougetsu *Aura Battler Dunbine (TV) as Cham Fau *Azumanga Daioh (TV) as Ayumu "Osaka" Kasuga *Azumanga Daioh - The Very Short Movie as Ayumu "Osaka" Kasuga *BASToF Syndrome (Korean TV) as Pudding; Woman A (Ep. 23-24, 26); unlisted credits *Best Student Council (TV) as Pucchan; Rino Rando; Chika (Ep. 21) *Blue Seed Beyond (OAV) as Valencia Tachibana *Bubblegum Crisis: Tokyo 2040 (TV) as Boy; Galatea (Young) *Chance! Pop Sessions (TV) as Reporter (Ep. 11) *Chrono Crusade (TV) as Shader *Colorful (TV) as Brunette Hottie on Bike; Businessman's Wife; Jogger; Living Doll; *Part-Time Alien *Comic Party Revolution (OAV) as Miho Hoshino *Comic Party: Revolution (TV) as Miho Hoshino *Coyote Ragtime Show (TV) as Madame Marciano *Cromartie High School (TV) *Crying Freeman (OAV) as Kiya (ADV Dub) *Cyberteam in Akihabara (TV) as Tsugumi Higashijujo *D.N.Angel (TV) as Takeshi Saehara *Detective Loki (TV) as Mayura Daidoji *Diamond Daydreams (TV) as Karin Shiraishi *Divergence Eve (TV) as Misaki Kureha *Dragon Half (OAV) as Yellow Slime *Dragon Knight: The Wheel of Time (OAV) as Bianca *E's Otherwise (TV) as Shin-Lu Belvedere *Elfen Lied (TV) as Nyu/Lucy *Excel Saga (TV) as Ropponmatsu 2; Lead Puchuus; Puchuu Queen; Random Puchuus; Shopgirl (ep 8); Video Game (ep 11) *Fairy Tail (Ul) *Fruits Basket II (TV) as Akito Sohma *(The) Fuccons (live-action TV) as Michael "Mikey" Fuccon *Full Metal Panic! (TV) as Manami Akagi; Mayuko Uchida; Whispered Girl (Ep 1) *Full Metal Panic! The Second Raid (TV) as Xia Yu Lan *Full Metal Panic? Fumoffu (TV) as Ena Saeki; Mayuko *Galaxy Fraulein Yuna Returns (OAV) as Ayako *Gantz (TV) as Sadayo Suzumura; Manabu (Ep. 22); Multi-Armed Statue (Ep. 21); Ryota *Sugihara; Tetsuo's Baby; Wife with Knife (Ep. 22); unlisted credits *Gatchaman (TV) *Ghost Stories (TV) as Cabbie's Daughter; Teacher *Gilgamesh (TV) as Reporter (Ep. 21) *Godannar (TV) as Lou Roux *Gravion (TV) as Mizuki Tachibana *Gravion Zwei (TV) as Mizuki Tachibana *Grrl Power (OAV) as Akira *Guyver: The Bioboosted Armor (TV) as Natsuki Taba; Ms. Takeyama (Ep. 9) *Hakugei: Legend of the Moby Dick (TV) as Lucky Luck *Hell Girl (TV) as Satsuki Minato *Hello Kitty's Animation Theater (TV) as Choppi *Jinki:Extend (TV) as Shiva; Narrator *Kaleido Star (TV) as Anna Heart *Kaleido Star: New Wings Extra Stage (OAV) as Anna Heart *Kekko Kamen (OAV) as Yuka Chigusa *Kimagure Orange Road: Summer's Beginning (movie) as Kurumi Kasuga *Kurau: Phantom Memory (TV) as Baby (Ep. 7); Little Boy (Ep. 19); Little Girl (Ep. 20); *Masaki (Ep. 8); Naoki (Ep. 24); Older Ted (Ep. 24); Prostitute (Ep. 9); Survivor 4 (Ep. 12); Ted; Twin (Ep. 5) *Legend of the Mystical Ninja (TV) as Omitsu *Maburaho (TV) as Kazumi Matsuda *Madlax (TV) as Elenore Baker *Magical Shopping Arcade Abenobashi (TV) as Henyasuke (ep 10); Little Goblin (ep 3+); *Mitsuyo Imamiya; Shiotan (ep 8) *Magikano (TV) as Maika Yoshikawa *Martian Successor Nadesico (TV) as Ruri Hoshino; Magical Princess Natural Lychee; Magical *Princess Natural Lychee (ep 23); the Princes; the Princes (ep 18) *Martian Successor Nadesico: The Motion Picture - Prince of Darkness as Ruri *Michel (Korean TV) as Michel *Misaki Chronicles (TV) as Misaki *Moonlight Mile (TV) as Akemi Saruwatari; Connie Wong (Ep. 3) *Mushi-Shi (TV) as Io (Ep. 5) *My Beautiful Girl Mari (Korean movie) as Soog-Y *Najica Blitz Tactics (TV) as Najica Hiiragi *Nanaka 6/17 (TV) as Yuriko Amemiya *Neo Ranga (TV) as Yuuhi Shimabara *Nerima Daikon Brothers (TV) as Pandaikon; Young Katuhama (ep. 7); unlisted credits *Noir (TV) as Kid; Russian Boy (Ep. 6); Young Nazarov (ep 6) *Nuku Nuku (TV) as Ryunosuke *Nurse Witch Komugi (OAV) as Koyori Kokubunji/Magical Maid Koyori *Nurse Witch Komugi (special) as Koyori Kokubunji/Magical Maid Koyori *Orphen (TV) as Fiena *Orphen: The Revenge (TV) as Fiena/White Club *Pani Poni Dash! (TV) as Suzune Shiratori; Ichijo's Little Sister (Ep. 7); Raccoon (Ep. 14) *Panyo Panyo Di Gi Charat (TV) as Pyocola Analogue III; Little Brother; Young Boy *Peacemaker (TV) as Akesato *Peach Girl (TV) as Morika *(The) Place Promised in Our Early Days (movie) as Maki Kasahara *Princess Minerva (OAV) as Orchid *Princess Nine (TV) as Koharu Hotta *Princess Tutu (TV) as Chihuajuan (ep 7); Malen (ep 9) *Puni Puni Poemy (OAV) as Hitomi Aasu *RahXephon (TV) as Quon Kisaragi *RahXephon: Pluralitas Concentio (movie) as Quon Kisaragi *Ruin Explorers (OAV) as Meria *Sakura Diaries (OAV) as Koumi Natsuki (2005 dub) *Samurai Gun (TV) as Saki *Shadow Skill - Eigi (TV) as Fais (Ep. 14); Kaila La Luka (Ep. 9) *Shin chan (TV) as Paris *Sister Princess (TV) as Mamoru *Slayers Premium (movie) as Ruuma *Sorcerer Hunters (OAV) as Dotta *Sorcerer on the Rocks (OAV) as Meru; Taru *Spriggan (movie) *Steel Angel Kurumi (TV) as Nakahito Kagura *Steel Angel Kurumi 2 (TV) as Teacher *Steel Angel Kurumi Encore (OAV) as Nakahito Kagura *Strike Witches (TV) as Mio Sakamoto *(The) Super Dimension Fortress Macross (TV) as Kim Kabirov; Komillia Genius *Super GALS (TV) as Miyu Yamazaki *Suzuka (TV) *Tactics (TV) as Doji Ibaragi; Suzakuin Mai (ep 10) *Those Who Hunt Elves (TV) as Ninja Elf; Romina; Violet *Those Who Hunt Elves 2 (TV) as Young Junpei (Ep. 4) *A Tree of Palme (movie) as Palme *Trinity Blood (TV) as Hostage (Ep. 11); Peter (Ep. 7, 21) *UFO Ultramaiden Valkyrie (TV) as Valkyrie *UFO Ultramaiden Valkyrie 2: December Nocturne (TV) as Valkyrie *UFO Ultramaiden Valkyrie 3: Bride of Celestial Souls' Day (OAV) as Valkyrie *UFO Ultramaiden Valkyrie 4: Banquet of Time, Dreams, and Galaxies (OAV) as Valkyrie *Utawarerumono (TV) as Eluluu *Venus Versus Virus (TV) as Kyoko (Ep. 5+); Child C (Ep. 7) *(The) Wallflower (TV) as Female Student 4 (Ep. 4); Hairstylist (Ep. 5); Yvonne (Ep. 1-9) *Wandaba Style (TV) as Yuri Fuyude *Xenosaga: The Animation (TV) as Lapis *Yutani Complex (TV) as Mei Matsumiya; Mitchan Cast in: (English version) (under the name of Kira) *Bubblegum Crisis: Tokyo 2040 (TV) as Young Sylia Stingray *Dirty Pair Flash (OAV) as Airport Announcer; Female Student C (2); Trouble Consultant B *Dragon Knight (OAV) as Jane; unlisted credits *Power Dolls (OAV) as Alpha Pilot *Saint Seiya (TV) as Shina (ADV uncut dub) *Slayers - The Motion Picture as Shampoo *Sorcerer Hunters (TV) as Dotta Category:Voice Actors Category:Staff